


When You Say Nothing At All

by decertatio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gabe is understanding, Hamilton is also there, Intimacy Tease, It's a kissing book, Jack has social anxiety, M/M, This was written with that awful Ronan Keating song in mind, let them smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decertatio/pseuds/decertatio
Summary: A nice night out for Jack and Gabe.





	When You Say Nothing At All

In all the years of friendship he’s had with Gabriel, he’d assumed the man operated primarily on mere whims.  Both in and outside of Overwatch, to be in Gabe’s company was like a constant surprise.  Perhaps that was why he hadn’t seen him in a little over a week, though it was likely due to having so many operations going on simultaneously that Jack hardly found himself outside of his workplace.  So when the beanie-clad man waltzed into his office one day, tugging at his arm like an impatient child at an amusement park, Jack acquiesced with only token hesitation.

“No, no, come on.  It’s going to be fun, I swear!” He insisted, dragging the Strike Commander behind him. 

Gabriel seemed intent on having him forgo the overtime he’d planned to take tonight and “take a break”, or so he opened his proposition with.

“You said that last time, and you almost got us kicked out of the bar.”

“Look, the tasteless fuckstick deserved that punch.  I rather like the statue.”

Jack scoffed at the cocky grin Gabriel threw him.  “You also make a point of teasing me every time we pass it by.”

“Yeah, but I never _insulted_ your dashing, corn-fed good looks for it.  Just that you _have_ one.”

He returned the scoff, finally keeping pace with the Blackwatch commander.

A few turns and the closer they got, Jack eventually got a good idea where he was being lead to, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

“Gabe, this is my room.”

“Really? Huh, weird.” He said emphatically.  His exaggerated expression denied any honesty his voice maintained.  

Gabriel stood expectantly, arms crossed, by the console next to his door, gesturing with a tilt of his head.  He exhaled a put-upon sigh before pulling at his card from his belt and swiped until the telltale ‘beep’ gave way for the sliding door.  His room was dark, and he could make out the shape of his couch, a desk and a bed further in.  It had been a while since he was in here, as work had pretty much taken up all his time, even outside of work hours, so Jack had opted to just sleeping in the office for convenience.

“Okay?”

“After you, golden boy.”

Tentatively, Jack took a few steps inside, and muscle memory had his hand gesture at the console for the lights to trigger.  The room was gradually illuminated, revealing nothing different but for a shape that was placed deliberately on the centre of his coffee table.

“Oh.” It was all that could come out of his mouth.

It was a very nondescript, brown box, maybe a foot and a half large, with a blue and gold bow ostentatiously decorating the lid.  He didn’t need to read the tag to know its purpose.

“Happy birthday, Jack.”  Gabriel said quietly behind him.

He turned to give the man a small smile, working to find some genuine words of appreciation.  “Thanks,” was all he could muster, before enveloping his friend in a tight hug.  Gabriel seemed to have cleaned up tonight, as his telltale aftershave permeated his scent stronger than his usual post-mission musk.

The other man eventually grabbed his side and shoved lightly, turning him and gesturing that he go attend to his present.

He sat down, removing his gloves so he could properly manipulate it.  The gaudy bow was torn off, the box freed from its lid.  Inside was a bright orange sweater, and before Jack could comment on its color, he held the fabric in his hands.  Jack’s experience with sweaters had him associate it with heat rashes and itchy textures but was wordlessly surprised when his fingers combed through the fabric with little coarseness or irritation.  The inside was a different fabric, just as nice and had some sort of ultra-soft fleecy interior.

“What the heck, Gabe.”

“ _De nada_ ,” came the dry response, but his face was full of nothing but fondness.

“No-.. I mean thank you.”  In that moment, Jack remembered his friend’s hobby.  “You… you made this?”

It was perhaps the first time Gabriel took his eyes off him, opting to stare at some corner of the room as he went into unnecessary detail, “Yeah.  It’s merino-alpaca blend, and I managed to snag some vicuna for the inside.  They say it’s going to be the coldest winter yet, this year.”

Jack stood up, and gave him another warm hug.  Gabe stiffened in surprise, but put his arms around him and eventually relaxed into the embrace.  He felt the man cautiously nuzzle for a brief second, before he pulled away.

“Not done yet.  There’s more in that sweater - c’mon.”  

His eyes lingered on Gabriel’s features for a moment, maintaining the same nonplussed expression before he returned to the item.  Jack unfolded the sweater until two pieces of paper dropped onto the table.  His eyebrows raised, he pick one up, reading the contents.

From what minimal Swiss-German he picked up, it seemed to be tickets to a historical play -- no, musical?

“What’s _Hamilton?_ ” At his query, Gabriel’s face lit up, eyes widening.  He wasn’t sure if he was just exaggerating.

“The fact you have to ask, _ese_!” He grinned, “Look, you’ll love it since you’re a history nerd, and if you don’t, I’m sure you’ll love the fancy food they’ll serve.”

“You booked us _mezz box_ seats.  That’s a lot of confidence that I’ll like either of those things.”

Gabe threw a raised eyebrow at him.  “Jack, you have been subsisting on a steady of diet of cafeteria slop.  More importantly,” He walked further into his quarters, opening his wardrobe.  The sound of the coathangers _clack_ -ing against each other while he perused his apparel.  “It’s tonight.  So clean up, Jack.”  

The man punctuated imperatively by tossing a familiar smart casual set on his bed.  He realised it’s been worn so often that Gabriel knew where to find each piece.  He carefully put away the sweater, picking up the clothes for the night before turning to stare at his friend.

“And you? What’ll you be wearing?”

Jack got a smirk in response, then the man unzipped his hoodie.  He revealed a maroon button-up that had a modest sheen to it, the top buttons left undone revealing some faintly scarred skin, and the hint of a patch of hair.  Paired up with some well-fitted dark denim and particularly pointy dress shoes, his partner for tonight was more cleaned up than he initially guessed.  

Jack must’ve stared appreciatively for too long when Gabe gave a small cough before zipping his hoodie back up.  While he was distracted with the zipper’s catch, Jack used his free hand to take off the now out-of-place beanie.  He handed it to its owner, before returning his hand to the mess of dark, earthy curls that framed Gabe’s face, releasing it from its flattened state.

“Better.”

His close proximity to Gabriel made the warmth between them tangible, especially in the only recently opened room.  They’d stared at each other momentarily before Gabriel eventually turned away.

“C’mon _güero_ , we’re not getting any younger.”

\---

Sure enough, during the intermission, Jack left the men’s room humming to a song sung by the Washington actor.  Gabriel heard him and eventually starting singing it until Jack happily joined in.

The Blackwatch commander seemed to have pulled out all stops for tonight as the mezzanine box seats were attached to a suite hired out specifically for just the two of them. It had its own candy bar - heck, it had its own _alcohol_ bar.  Gabriel was graciously attentive to Jack’s social anxieties, and made tonight that much more special.

“I really hope you aren’t dipping into Blackwatch resources for this Gabe.”  He hadn’t meant to sound as accusatory as his words implied, softening the jab with a small grin.

The man mocked offense, a hand clutching imagined pearls “Me? _No._ ”  Smiling at Jack’s chuckle, he continued, “Technically, since they are paying us, it is.”

Laughing, Jack playfully shoved him as they leaned against the wall.  The air was cold in the suite, so his hand lingered on Gabriel’s arm.  He seemed to notice, as he pulled Jack closer so that they were shoulder to shoulder, the arm in question now wrapped gently around Jack’s waist.  Taking this as a positive response, Jack laid his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.  They stayed like that for a while, and he relished in the remnants of Gabriel’s particular scent, permeating the smell of caramel and butter popcorn from the bar.  Eventually, the indicator showed that intermission was nearly over.

Gabe was the first to move away, his absence filled by the chill spreading across Jack’s side.  Some alien sense of urgency shot Jack’s arm out to stop him from going further, and Gabriel paused, looking expectantly.

“Hey, thanks.” Jack said.

Perhaps it was the $80 bottle of French champagne that Gabe insisted was part of the package deal he got from the theatre and, though the warmth of the alcohol had long since abandoned his extremities, Jack’s  inhibitions were at a low.  He leaned forward and gave a chaste kiss on the side of Gabe’s mouth.  

Jack pulled back a short distance to quickly look at his reaction, and caught Gabriel subtly leaning in for more before he stopped.  Just like that, they stared at each other in silence before Gabriel’s nonplussed features faded into a small smile.

“Anything for you, _cariño_.”

\----

The musical ended on a somber note, leaving Jack and Gabriel thoughtful as they exited the theatre. They loitered in the lobby for a short while, Jack enthusing about the musical’s historical factuality.  Gabe offered the occasional comment on the skill of the broadway cast.  They eventually found themselves outside the theatre, the chill of the autumn air urging them to huddle closer.

“That was… a good night, Gabriel.  I had fun.”

The sides of the man’s lips quirked upwards, as he replied, “Honestly, seeing you enjoy yourself instead of drowning in what’s probably the umpteenth report you’d been reading -- it was worth it.”

“Thank you.  I really mean it.”

“I know you do.”  Gabriel faced Jack, diving his hand into the other’s pockets to hold his.  

Jack only responded with a wider smile.  Their closeness, the warmth of each other’s hands, and eventually they found themselves leaning into each other with no pause, the heat of their breath intermixing before their lips met.  Gabriel’s kempt beard brushed against Jack’s own days-long stubble and all Jack could think was how much more of Gabe he wanted to feel.  Hands travelled to each other’s neck, arms twining around waists and hands gripping tight through layered clothing.  

The pads of Gabe’s fingers slipped under his waistband, pressing at and caressing the small of his back.  His own hands found its way under Gabriel’s jacket, gripping the blades of his shoulders, small circles eliciting groans between their kisses, deepening as they continued.  

Before long, Gabriel pulled back as he breathed audibly, his eyes flickered open to gaze into Jack’s.  His umber eyes reflected the lights from behind him, and for a brief moment Jack thought it was glassy with tears.  A few blinks jarred their shared gaze as they briefly pulled apart, but keeping their hands intertwined.

“Let’s go back, yeah?”  Jack offered.

“To bed, sure.” Gabriel said suggestively, punctuating it with a wink, to which Jack replied with another playful shove.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know nothing about going to theatre, I've /worked/ in a play but never /gone/ to one, much less big broadway stuff. I can only assume this particular theatre was swanky as shit. On that note, I can also only assume Overwatch pays a lot??? I guess???
> 
> More importantly, please listen to Kissing You by Des'ree when you get to the smoochy part, particularly the 3 minute mark onwards because I was writing with that particular instrumental in mind and OKAY GOODBYE FRIENDS I'M DONE I'M GONE. I wrote this because I wanted something nice.


End file.
